Hidan's High school Love Story!
by dingoeatyourbaby
Summary: kimmi falls in love with hidan after she moves to san antonio texas! she goes through a tragety and wishes the person who did it would parish! see shat happens!
1. The Beginning of A New Lovestory! ch1

Hidan's High school Love story!

DISCLAIMER! I do not own naruto, the akatsuki or hidan, but i do own kimii! Tobi looks like obito with an eye patch, zetsu has pale skin with black hair, kisame is tan with dark blue hair!

"Kimii it's time to wake up! Your going to a new school today!" my mother cheered from downstairs.

I was starting at a new school and I wasnt so upbeat about it.

"Im making pancakes!" she cheered again.

Oh crap my one true weekness! With that i jumped out of bed and got ready for the day. I wore the same things i wear , skinny jeans, a Holister tee, and ugg boots, I still had my nails painted red with black butterflys and jashin symbols.

I sat at the table and looked at my food. Man I really didnt want to go to school let alone a new one. I scooped up some pancake peices, but only ate half my plate of food, I already felt fat even though I know I'm not. Ive got brown wavy hair that goes to my butt, green eyes the color of grass, big Angelina Jolie lips, I'm about 5'3 really curvy not even close to fat but not at all close to a twig. So what if I have a medium sized butt it still looks damn good!

"Is that all your gunna eat Kimii?"

"Yes mom I've gotta catch the bus." I stood up and grabbed my bag walking to the door.

"Bye have a good day!"

"Bye mom." I walked out the door and took off when I got outside and halled it to the corner where the bus was suppost to pick me up! As I got closer I noticed a red headed boy and a boy with what looked like silver hair already there! I didnt go up to them since I didnt know them and they looked a little strange.

"Hey! Who the hell are you?"The silver haired one asked.

I walked closer and smiled sweetly holding out my hand!

"My names Kimii Emerson! Who the hell are you?" he grinned back and shook my hand!

"The names Hidan and this boring ass person next to me is Sasori no Akasuna!" Sasori rolled his brown eyes and shook my hand.

"This chicks okay!" Hidan said smirking!

"And why te hell is that and thank you very much!"

He smiled and said,

"The other people here dont say any damn cuss words other than our group!" he grinned evilly!

"Hahahahaha! Wow there not going to like me I cuss like a sailor!" We both started laughing!

"Hey Hidan who's this?" a boy with orange spikey hair and multiple peircings asked walking up with seven others.

"This is Kimii! She's pretty badass!" he said giving me a thumbs up i returned with a grin!

"Hi!"

"Hello my names Pain." he pointed to the blue haired girl next to him

"This is Konan, Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Kakuzu, Deidara and Zetsu."

Just then the bus pulled up and opened its doors. We all piled on and sat in the back, Pain by Konan, Itachi by Kisame, Deidara by Sasori, Tobi by Zetsu, Kakuzu sitting by himself counting money and Hidan and I sitting together telling jokes!

"Hey I'm Deidara, un!" The blonde said poking my cheek.

"Hi Deidara!"I giggled back!

"Are you like Hidans girlfriend?" Zetsu asked.

Hidan and I looked at eachother and started laughing!

"No I'm a new student! It's such a pain in the ass being new." at that Pain looked up and chuckled!

"Kimii do you cuss a lot?"

"Yes as a matter of fact I damn sure do!"

"Good you'll fit in with our group."I smiled at him and turned to look at Hidan. He was strange in a way, purple eyes, silver hair? A glimmer cought my eye and I looked to see what it was. There it was I reached out and touched the metal symbol that hung from a chain on his neck. He looked at me thoughtfully,

"Jashin." I whispered in awe.

"What the hell are you doing?" I fully grabbed it to inspect it more closely.

"Awww you didnt tell me you're Jashinist, theres not very many of us nowadays!"

"Ha shiznit I didnt even know you were!"

"Yeah my necklace was taken away by a teacher at my old school." The bus slowly pulled up to the school.

"Hey what classes do ya'll have with me?" I asked showing them my schedule. As it turned out I had 1st period with Hidan, Itachi, Konan, and Zetsu. 2nd with Pain, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Tobi and Pain then the rest of my classes were in that pattern, but last period they were all with me!

"We're gunna be late for class everyone lets go!" Pain said all leaderly and we hustled off the bus and raced to our classes!

"Hello your miss Kimii are you not?" asked grinning at me as we ran in and sat down, me by Hidan.

"Yes sir and you are?"

" You can call me Asuma."

Konan poked my arm and I smiled at her!

"Wow it was awsome how Pain just likeinvited you to our group and like Hidan usually complains about new kids so you must be special!" she gleamed patting my shoulder!

"Hahahaha thanks!"

"Hey Kimii you should hang with us after school!" Hidan suggested from the seat beside me!

"Sure first I need to drop my stuff off at my house!"

After that the day went by perfectly, some boy named Naruto was talking to me when Tobi grabbed me after school!

"Pain said that Tobi needed to get you so you wont miss the bus!" he cheered running full speed with me all the way to the buses! We ran to the back of the bus with the rest of the group sitting where we sat earlier! The buses started leaving.

" Okay everyone we will all meet at the mall by the fountain in an hour!" Pain said standing up taking out a sheet of paper.

"OKAY!" we all said in unision! As soon as the bus stopped at our stop we all got off and ran to our houses!

"Kimii how was school?" my mom asked from the kitchen.

"Great it was totally awsome!" I answered putting my stuff in my room and grabbing money! Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" my mom called out!

"Kimii we have a guest!"

"Okay I'm coming!" I ran down the stairs putting my phone in my pocket and at the door was yep you guesed it,

"Hey Hidan whats up!"

"Just coming to get you!"

"Is this one of your new friends honey?"

"Yes mom this is Hidan, and is it okay if I got to the mall with hima nd the rest of the group!"

"As long as your back before dark!"

"Yay thanks! Hang on I'll be back!" I said over my shoulder as I ran back to my room!

HIDAN POV: Her mom was pretty cool and all. I moved an annoying peice of hair out of my eye, when she looked at me. She seemed to be I dont know judging me, she looked me over and saw my Jashin symbol and smiled.

"Isnt that the um, whats it called? Jarren, Jorden ummm...?"

"Jashin?"

"Yeah thats it! Kimii use to have one but her teacher took it from her, she was devastated!" she shook her head.

"Yes I think she said something about that earlier." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Seems as though Kimii has made a good friend!"

"I suppose so...I'm sorry mrs. Emerson, but I'm kinda surprised your husband hasnt popped out to have a 'chat' with me." at this there was a distant look in her eyes.

"It's fine...her dad left us and I trust you. Just dont hurt her." she said smiling glumly.

"I wont and I'm glad you trust me!"

KIMII POV: "Okay lets go Hidan!" I cheered grabbing his arm and pulling him with me! I knew where the mall was because we passed it on the bus, but Hidan had to lead the rest of the way to the fountain.

"Kimii!" Konan cheered!

"Konan!" I cheered back! We had already become th best of friends!

"Okay looks like evryone is here." Pain said.

We went into Hot Topic where I got a Boobies bracelet, Konan got a new lip ring, Hidan and Kakuzu had walked with the rest of the guys to the weapon store. I snuck up behind Deidara and Sasori when we went there and threw my arms over there shoulders and laughing. Soon it was time to eat so we went to a chinese food resturant, and sat down to eat.

"Can I take your orders?" asked the waitress in a very asian accent.

"Yes please." Pain said and we all ordered.

" Oh man freshman year is already awsome!" I cheered high fiving Kisame! Then our food was being put on the table, she handed us chopsticks and we started eating!

Okay so that ch.1 of this story! I know it sounds stupid but I'm 13 so atleast give me credit for having a good enough attention span to write a story! love everyone( not in the weird way) may write more tomarow if I stay home sick! 3


	2. Ch2 FREE

Ch.2 FREE!

Dec 1st:

"Ugh! I can't wait till the 17th!" I groaned to Konan as we were leaving the girls locker room.

"Yeah I know right! Hey, um were having a Christmas party at Pain's house on Christmas Eve, you want to come?" she asked smiling gleefully!

"Hell yeah! That would be awesome!"

"What would be awesome?" Itachi asked meeting up with us for 8th period.

"Oh Pain's Christmas party!" Konan exclaimed!

"Oh that's what you're so cheerful about." With that he walked off.

"Hey Kimii! What's up Konan, un!" Deidara cheered running towards us with Sasori jogging after him.

"Hey Deidara! Hey Sasori!" Sasori gave me a small wave.

"Did Konan tell you about Pain's party?" Deidara asked shaking me a little.

"Yes just now! Are you guys going?"

"Of course! It's going to be a riot!"

"NO IT WON'T!" Zetsu said arguing with himself again as he walked up, Tobi running to me and squeezing me in a bear hug!

"Hi Kimii! Tobi's a good boy!" I hugged him back laughing! I looked at the time on my phone, awww class was fixing to start and Hidan and Kakuzu are just now joining us!

"Hey kids get to class!" Kurenai warned.

We ran into the room and sat at our tables, it was the last period of the day thank god! We listened to Mr. Kakashi and when the bell rang we ran like hell!

"Damn class is so boring." I groaned and bumped into the door, I staggered back causing Kakuzu to chuckle witch made me slug him in the arm. I put all my stuff in my bag and followed the rest of the group to the buses; I walked to the back and plopped down beside Hidan.

"Holy shiznit Kimii are you excited about Pain's party or what?" he asked smiling brightly!

I couldn't help but smile back and nod as I drifted off to sleep.

HIDAN POV: She must have been really freaking tired because she just passed out!

"Hidan is Kimii feeling okay?" Konan asked me with concern in her voice.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Feel her forehead you idiot! See if it's warm!"

I gently put the back of my hand to her forehead; it didn't feel warm at all so I gave Konan a thumbs up. Kimii all of a sudden rested her head on my shoulder and started to make quite snoring sounds. It gave me this weird ass feeling in my stomach, like a warm feeling.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself as the bus neared our stop. I sighed and picked her up along with her bag which I slung over my shoulder, and gently put her on my back in a piggy back ride. She was still asleep when we piled off that damn bus, her cheek on my shoulder as she started to drool a little bit.

"Um see ya'll later guys, I'm taking Kimii home." I said starting towards her house.

I knocked on her door and waited till her mom let me in.

"Hello Hidan is she still asleep?"

"Yes ma'am I'm going to put her in her room okay?"

"Fine with me." She said shrugging with a smile on her face.

I walked up to her room, opened the door, set her bag down, laying her on her bed and throwing a blanket over her. I quickly wrote her a note telling her to call me when she woke the hell up and left.

KIMII POV:

I rolled to my side and yawned, I felt something crinkle when I moved and found what it was.

'Hey whenever you wake the hell up call me! From. Hidan.'

I grabbed my phone and found his number and called him.

"Damn Kimii it's about time you woke up!"

"Sorry Hidan I've been so tired lately. Hey how did I get in my bed?"

"Hahaha I had to carry you all the way home!"

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's fine don't worry!"

"Okay so did we have a meeting today?"

"No."

"Okay."

"Yup."

"Well bye bye Hidan."

"Bye Kimii I'll talk to you later."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

We were all staring at the clock on the wall it seemed to be going in slow motion, I already had my coat on and stuff together.

If you can't tell its December 17th and we were fixing to be free!

"Damn clock!" Hidan groaned from the seat beside me.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. RING!

We all jumped up and cheered hugging each other and all my group we had called the Akatsuki took off to the buses!

"Shit we're finally free!" I cheered!

We sat in our normal seats and talked about the party at Pain's! all of us hustled off the bus at our stop and stood in a circle!

"Okay everyone I have shopping to do so if you need me you have my number! I love you and see you later!" I said skipping off gleefully! I ran into my house and hugged my mom asking if I could go shopping with Konan. I had been saving my money and had about 700 to spend! I called Konan and fifteen minutes she was at my door.


End file.
